xXThe Plot Bunny HordeXx
by Ethorin
Summary: this is where the ridiculous numbers of plot bunnies I have floating around in my head, but which I never do more than write a occasionally very long and detailed summary for, will be posted, feel free to use them, but please do PM me a link, I SOOOO want to see these actually become stories, the first chapter will probably be the biggest one, just so you know. now with Prompts
1. Plot Bunny Horde, the First Wave

Plot Bunnies,

HP/Nurarihyon no Mago  
No title  
Fem!Harry, Eleth Potter, a descendant of a Yuki Onna on her mothers side, a sister of Tsurara of the Nura Clan, Post canon Nurarihyon no Mago, 2nd Yr. HP, Following the fight with the basilisk Eleth Potter's Youkai blood is fully awakened.

Naruto/Nurarihyon no Mago  
No title  
The Nura clan is among the founding clans of Konoha, having previously been a wandering clan that took in outcasts and Orphans the Nura clan has the largest number of bloodlines possesed by one clan, many original techniques are possesed by the upper echelon of the Nura clan, Rikuo protects Naruto(thanks to the Clan Rights Law, which gave each clan a specific right in the founding of Konoha, in the case of the Nura, it was the Right to adopt ANY Orphan no matter what, Clan Rights can only be overturned when in times of war and even then, only when they are CLEARLY detrimental to the waging of the war)

Naruto  
Naruto: Master of Genjutsu  
An old man from a small nomadic clan that is now scattered, possesing extensive knowledge of rooting Genjutsu in sounds of various sorts, as well as an exceptional knowledge of musical instruments and wind ninjutsu, settles in Konoha and takes a liking to Naruto, arriving when Naruto is five he begins to teach the young Naruto Chakra control excersises and various Genjutsu's and how to root them in sound, he also teaches him various non elemental jutsus, teching him how to wear a mask to hide from the villagers who wish him harm, eventually Naruto winds up on Team 8 with Hinata and Shino.

YYH/Nurarihyon no Mago  
No title  
Due to boredom the Fourth Heir of the Nura Clan is sent to participate in the Dark Tournament on Team Urameshi Dun Dun Dun

HP/LOTR  
Alendor, The Druid  
At six yrs. of age Harry's magic begins to reach out in response to Harry's most fervent desire, to be somewhere other than here. The magic of another world reaching out at the same time, but for a slightly different reason, but the roots of the desires of both are the same, Pain. For some reason Harry's magic soothes the pain of the magic of Arda, and the magic of Arda soothes Harry's pain. The Magicks work as one pulling Harry into Arda, and destroying the shard of Voldemort's soul that had once latched onto Harry. as the years pass in the small grove near Mirkwood that Harry, now known as Alendor dwells in he learns much, but always has the physical appearance of a child, his influence spreads from his small grove, healing the land, restoring the dead lands, and binding the influence of the One Ring, eventually the story of LOTR begins, Alendor, guided by Arda, arrives in Rivendell and follows the Fellowship secretly until they decide to go through Moria despite Gandalf's misgivings, Alendor appears before them and warns them of the Balrog dwelling in the depths of Moria, telling them to follow him he safely takes them over the mountains by a secret way.(and off you go)

HP/SW  
Gray Immortal  
Harry Potter, Master of Death, Strongest Wizard alive, has used an ancient ritual to put himself into a state of hibernation, and had his body launched into space, where the magic took over and brought him to Coruscant. About 100 years after he arrived, he is awakened by the pulse of the magic possesed by the young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker,the now de-aged Harry introduces himself as, 'Gray, my name and my path'.

HP/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
The Fifth Knight  
The Tome of the Night Sky was built around the Linker Core of a single Mage, a Mage so powerful that at 5% percent he is an SS ranked Mage, this Mage desired this, however following the corruption of the defense system he began to stir, fully awakening when the Tome came into contact with the girl known as Hayate, slowly he began correcting errors andrestoring functions, then he spoke to his mistress, 'I am the Fifth Knight, do you desire the completion of the Tome of the NightSky' thus began the divergence.

HP/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
Death's Master  
A strange mage was encountered by Nanoha while she was undergoing her duties, his odd three part device called itself, 'Anerule' an ancient word for 'Death', its master slumbered within a crystal casket, sealing away all but 5% of his magic, and yet the magic pulsed out at the level of an SS ranked mage, TSAB is shocked.

HP/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
Lord of Twilight  
Harry Potter, an abused and neglected child encountered a small shiny stone, and his life changed, the stone was a Lost Logia, the counterpart to the 'Tome of the Night Sky', it was called the 'Staff of the Twilight Sky', there was a third part to this trio, the 'Sword of the Sunlit Sky', however the Sword had long since dissapeared, so Harry and his new friends, the Knights of the Shaded Forest began to search for the Tome, they decided to look in Japan first, and so begins the Divurgence.

Naruto/Nurarihyon no Mago  
Clan of the Youkai  
While fleeing from some villagers Naruto stumbled accross a scroll, opening it and reading he found that it was a summoning contract. Due to his injuries he accidentally got some blood on it, resulting in his confirmation as the summoner of the Nura Clan, contingent on his passing the test of the Soutaisho. He was also informed that he should not take the test until he knew why he fought, until then he would not be able to call on the Nura Clan.(I suggest either after his first encounter with Haku or when Jiraiya offers to teach him summoning[if you choose Jiraiya he forgot about the contract])

HP/Possible X-overs with Anime involving Youkai and characters that existed several centuries in the past.  
The Protector of Lord Potter  
Basic Idea, The Ancient and Noble House of Potter has a Being that acts as a bodyguard, tutor, and parent to orphaned magical Heirs. Including Harry. Will raise him away from Dursleys or is awoken by first ritualized magic, or first accidental magic performed following being orphaned. Dislikes Dumbledore, removes soul fragment without killing Harry, removes soul fragments from objects accesible, in other words, every thing but the snake, who isnt a horcux yet, bad guy is Dumbeldore, Dumbledore Bashing, probable Ron bashing, no Boy Who Lived fiction due to guardian, Harry has benefit of slight anonymity when he enters Hogwarts, until recongnized as Heir to Slytherin either through obscure blood tie or conquest, is confirmed Heir to Ravenclaw through line of Evans, is confirmed Heir to Gryffindor through Potter, Fawkes is tied not to Dumbledore but to Hogwarts, just wasn't seen as often or made much of until Dumbeldore, Dumbledore is borderline Dark and nearly ceritfiable. Guardian can be male or Female, even both.

HP  
Harry Potter, The Wraith Bonded  
Wraiths are the embodiment of all that is Gray, peaceable until angered, only utilizing Dark magic in defense of themselves, their families, their Bonded, their Bonded's family, and their Ideals. Wraiths, as a whole, regurlarly bond to Witches or Wizards who are Gray, utilizing Dark and Light magicks, with moral guidelines and lines that will NOT be crossed, but who have few inhibitions when facing one who is willing to kill them. Being Bonded to a Wraith tends to stabilize the phsyche, unlike being bonded with a Phoenix or other creature of one of the polarities, the favorite proverb of both Wraiths and their Bonded is, 'All things Corrupt, and Absolutes Corrupt Absolutely', due to this Wraith Bonded wizards and witches are well known for being neutral in regards to many issues in the wizarding world, and simply scoff at many others. this story requires Harry be Wraith Bonded on the Dursley's doorstep, then essentially raised by the Wraith.

HP  
Mother Hogwarts  
Long, long ago, when the Founder's first built Hogwarts they feared that there would be those who would seek to abuse their position as teachers, or would not be GOOD teachers, thus they imbued Hogwarts with LIFE, many Homuculi were stored within Hogwarts, too be utilized by Hogwarts at need, Females, for 'Mother', Males for 'Father', and those of indeterminate gender for 'Protector', then, there were the texts, within each common room, a tome containing the moral values and ideals each House was based around, within the Headmasters office, two tomes, one containing the names of all faculty and the Magical contract each member of the staff MUST sign to be eligible for each and every position that the staff could fill, self updating of course. Then there was the tome that held the many rules that the Headmaster and Deputy MUST follow, or forfeit their life and magic. Then there was the tome containing the rules and regulations the other faculty must follow or risk their life and magic. Hogwarts created a bond between it and its students through the Sorting Hat, as well as sought out the Heirs to the Founders through the Hat, after all, if there ever was an Heir to all four Founders he/she would automatically become Headmaster upon completing all his OWLs and NEWTs with an E or higher, and having at least one mastery, though the Heir would ALWAYS become interim Headmaster, and could have Headmaster removed  
with little more than circumstantial evidence. The main difficulty with this of course, was that the child had to hold to the moral guidelines of all four Founders at the same time, he could never break a single guideline completely or he would be disqualified for that Heirship. When Harry was brought into Hogwarts by Dumbledore as a child to get Poppy to check up on him Hogwarts hid him away. He was then raised as a Child of all Four Founders. Though he did have a rather normal childhood his perspective is highly abnormal since it is one from several centuries ago thanks to his 'Mother' Hogwarts. Totally and absolutely AU.

HP/Naruto  
Shin no Shisou  
Long ago a wizard by the name of Harry Potter became the Immortal Master of Death, after watching all those he loved die he decided to sleep for the rest of eternity. Unfortunately he couldn't, often he had to move to avoid being discovered, and some times it took quite awhile for him to find a new sleeping place, eventually he wound up sleeping in the Hokage Monument of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto finds him when Naruto is age 5, he winds up teaching Naruto, as well as using his skill as a Legilimens to meet the Kyuubi and ensure its good behavior.

Naruto  
Shinobi no Tsuki  
One day, while being chased by villagers at age five, Naruto finds an odd stone with wierd markings on it. Due to him being slightly bloody he wound up activating the seals. He learns an ancient style crafted by the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, made solely for Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. For various reasons, among them the fact that the Kyuubi's host is just about the only human with the stamina and healing factor, not to mention reflexes, to actually use this style, Kage no Tsuki.

HP/Claymore  
A 14 yr old child, lying within a tomb. Claire, a Claymore, is hiding from a large number of Youma, hiding within this tomb. The only thing is, the child is not dead. Dun Dun Dun, post Canon HP.

HP/Naruto  
Student of the Shin no Sennin  
Long long ago there lived a sage, older than the Rikkudo Sennin he was said to never die, never age, and always his power was immense, and mysterious, a mystery surrounds this sage, the Shin no Sennin, a mystery from how he got his name to who he once was. But nowadays he wanders, hiding his power, his skill. One day his wanderings took him to Konoha, and resulted in him meeting the Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Youko. Leading to him becoming a shinobi of the Leaf, a Chuunin Sensei, and adopting the young lad.

HP  
Druid Harry  
All Harry wanted was to be free of the Dursleys, so naturally, his magic responded, by activating the Animagus transformation, a small Raven wih green eyes and a silver lightning bolt marking on one of his talons. In his attempts to release himself from his Animagus form he slowly immersed himself in the pulsating 'Wild Magic' that flows through the Earth. Shortly before he received his Hogwarts letter he managed to return to his human form. Upon reading the parchment he sunk himself into the Wild Magick to learn what it could tell him. And through this he became  
emancipated due to an ancient law that predates the Ministry. utilizing his Animagus form he flew to Gringotts, following the pulsing Goblin magicks. And from there the tale truly begins.

HP/Bleach  
Shin no Shisou  
The strongest shinigami ever to exist, a shinigami beyond the rules because of his raw power. His green bolts killing with a touch, his ring restoring the near dead, his Cloak hiding from all detection, and lets not even get started on his Bankai. Harry Potter is one hell of a Reaper with the Hallows on his side!

HP  
No name  
James and Lily Potter were quite smart. True, they trusted Dumbledore somewhat, but they didn't trust fully. So they gave Harry the Heir's Ring, meaning that once the current Lord Potter died the Heir's Ring would be replaced by the Lord's Ring, neither can be seen by muggles or the enemies of House Potter. Due to various provisos and whatnot, Dumbledore gets declared an enemy of House Potter, when Harry winds up in Gringotts the Goblins enlighten him as to his Heritage due to a contract between Gringotts and James Potter. PREPARE FOR DUMBLES BASHING AND SMASHING.

HP/Record of a Fallen Vampire  
Darkness of the Eternal Night  
There are two races of near Immortal beings, Vampires, and Dhampirs, once, Vampires were known as Wizards and Witches. But due to an accident in the DoM Wizards and Witches were transmuted into the current Vampires. But only  
after the Magic went round the moon, causing a massive shift in reality, only one wizard was immune to this, Harry James Potter, Master of Death. Now, an Immortal among Immortals, Harry dwells hidden away, until a seal upon the Vampire Queen is placed near his isolated manor home. There he meets Rosered Strauss, and thus begins the alteration of history.

HP  
Twindom  
One Boy-who-lived, and one sister of said boy. One Heir, one extra, but what happens when you have a matriarchal line? Le Fay and Potter! Harry Potter and Selis Le Fay!The twins are used to hiding their intelligence, but Selis decides not to when they arrive in Diagon Alley, and convinces Harry not to as well. The Le Fay vaults it turns out, holds a hell of a lot of books on Gray Magic and Dark Magic, the Potter vaults, not so much. Of course, the Le Fay vaults also contain books on the nature of magic, so Selis and Harry learn a lot more then most students, both wind up in Slytherin!

HP  
Owl Protector  
Hedwig was once a spirit, a being without form. Slowly she coalasced under the light of the full moon, becoming that which humans associated with night and messengers, an Owl. Over time she learned she could, for lack of a better word, shift, changing her form, at first she could only do so between species of Owls, using this she hid her existence, until she was given to a boy named Harry Potter. She could see his heart, as she could see the hearts of all the Children of the Moon, thats right, it was not the Sun that gave birth to life, the harsh cruel sun, it was the Moon, whose gentle light gave birth to the first life, it is from the Moon that magic comes. And thus Hedwig, as she was called by the child she had been given to, saw the heart of Harry Potter, and saw a gentle, nourishing heart, blanketed by sorrow, pain, and darkness, a muted light, a hiding heart. Thus began the shifting of Hedwigs own heart, thus she slowly became the familiar of the young boy who intrigued her so much, tying him to the Night. Linking him to the Moon, almost like a were, his magic began to change, shifting with the phases of the Moon, waxing and waning as the Moon did, it opposition to the manner that Hedwig's magic shifted with the Moon, while she was strongest at the Full, he was strongest at the New, thus their powers balanced each other, resulting in both of them always being at their strongest. In time Hedwig began to shift into a human-ish appearance, mistaken for a human until one looked into her eyes, or at her ears, pointed ears and the eyes of an Owl.

Naruto  
Unbound Shinigami  
The Shinigami, tired of its existence chose to seal itself Minato and the Kyuubi within Naruto when summoned by Minato, due to this, all those whose souls are consumed by the Shinigami wind up within Naruto's seal, many powerful souls, sealed within Naruto

HP/Naruto  
Shin  
Harry Potter, an immortal slumbering within the Hokage monument, awoken by the power of the Kyuubi, takes Naruto to the outskirts of Konoha to raise him, a child abused for four years. Harry, remebering his own existence, raises Naruto, while his own name, long forgotten, becomes, Shin.

HP  
Parsel Prince  
A child who hides everything, naturally forming multiple personalities, one persona, his human one, knows nothing, this is the persona that is beaten down by the Dursleys, this is the persona that is foolish, this is the persona with almost no intelligence, nothing but raw survival intstinct and simple housekeeping skills. Then, you have the true Harry Potter, the one that only comes out at night, the one who became an animagus at the tender age of four, through a simple desire to become closer to the only ones who listen to him, the snakes. Dun dun dun, welcome, the Parsel Prince, the one to whom Parseltongue IS his first language, the one who veiws everyone and everything in 'how does this affect my survival', the one who is far far far too mature to be a mere eleven year old, and truth be told, he isn't, after all, he spends most of his time as a serpent, and the rest reading. No, not a normal child at all, he can even control his metamorph skills, he has to, after all, he spends so much time in his animagus form that many traits are begining to carry over, of course, what he doesn't know is that his animagus is the Basilisk, the deadliest creature in existence...Dun dun dun!

HP/Bleach  
No title  
Harry Potter, master of death, a shinigami, with power beyond that of any other. Meets a young boy in a place called Karakura town, killing a hollow known as the Grand Fisher, just after the young boys mother is killed, sensing his wish to protect, Harry forces the young boy into his inner world, there he remains in a catatonic state for several months before coming out of it. Thus begins a legend.

HP/Warcraft  
Harry wishes to be anywhere but here, at the Dursleys, at the tender age of 5, his magic flares in response, and deposits him on Night Elves front door. Druid Harry, Archmage Harry, Wierd/Semi-Insane Harry, Dark!Harry.

HP/Warcraft  
Bonds of the Eternal  
A tale, almost forgotten by time, found within an ancient tome in Dalaran, tells the tale of an Immortal Child whose presence means death. Harry Potter, the Master of Death, slumbering below Dalaran, his immense magic fueling ancient wards and stasis spells, upon the attack of Archimonde, these wards and spells finally shatter, the Master of Death, the Lord of Serpents, the Hidden Prince, is free, prepare yourself Sargeras, to face one bound by the gods themselves.

HP  
Prince of the Night  
No one knew just what Lily Potter did with her time, no one knew just where Lily Potter was half the time. At least, no human did. Long ago wizards erected a great barrier, using space/time magicks they locked away many magickal beings who were thought to be far to powerful. It was to these beings Lily turned to when she learned of the Dark Lord targeting her son. And so she bound one, the Ruler of the Night, she bound him to protect her child, ancient runes, archaic magicks bound the ancient spirit, he would guard the line of Potter for the rest of time, starting with young Harry, her sacrifice is what activated the ritual. And so begins the reign, of the Prince of the Night.

HP  
The Potter Family Ring  
It is a little known fact that the Potters were and are the most skilled family in Blood, Rune, and Soul magicks, it is said by those in the know that the Sorting Hat itself was made by the Potters, it is also said that it was the Potters who crafted the spells that make wizarding portraits the way they are. The Potter Family Ring however, has to be the most complicated, most advanced, and most downright amazing thing the Potter family has ever crafted. A sentient Ring, the Potter Family Ring can even create itself a golem to inhabit, not to mention the fact that it possesses its own magical core. The magicks used to craft it ensure its loyalty to House Potter, the Head of House Potter to be excat. The truly ingenious thing is that the way the Head of House treats determines just how much the Ring will do to protect the Head of House. Young Harry Potter, last Scion of the House Potter, son of James Potter, is raised by a sentient ring who knows far too much, not mention its ability to act as a wand for the Head of House. Young Harry does get raised by the Dursley's, but the Ring protects him. DUN DUN DUN DUH!

HP/Code Geass  
The Witch, the Wizard, and The Black King  
How different would Code Geass be if Harry happened to be in the same truck(but different capsule) as C.C.?

HP/Star Wars  
Power Eternal  
An expedition to a strange, dead world, immersed in an odd mixture of the energies of the Force, headed by the Jedi Order due to visions and whatnot find a strange temple with an ancient inscription, 'To you who seek the Power of Death, only those Pure of Heart and Magic may enter', this strange inscription above the entrance ot the odd temple like structure made the Jedi confused, Magic? The Power of Death? Deciding to go in anyways the Jedi enter and find a strange crystalline projection, inscribed with hundreds of odd symbols, barely visible within is a human. When the Jedi extends his awareness of the Force toward the crystal the symbols flare, and it begins to crack and finally shatters. The figures eyes snap open, a strange, green color, glowing like a lightsaber. The strange, terrifying being gazes into the Jedi's eyes, and suddenly his life flashes before his eyes, then the Figure speaks, "Damn it sure has been a long time since I went to sleep." DUN DUN DUN

Naruto/InuYasha  
Kitsune Tales  
Shippou fell asleep many centuries ago, his resting place, a cave within the mountain that would become the Hokage Monument. The attack of the Kyuubi began the process of Shippou's awakening. Four years later a young boy finds his way into the den of the half awake Shippou. Followed by several Shinobi. The cries of the young boy woke Shippou up. Prepare yourselves, a vengeful Kitsune is a deadly Kitsune.

Naruto/Warcraft  
Blood Fox  
The world of Azeroth has forgotten us, they have forgotten our wars, they have forgotten the ancient alliance, now, the only things left of our world are the amalgams of the races known as the 'Bijuu', I am Kael'thas, I am the Kyuubi, bound in a child when I awoke from my ancient slumber, once again I slept, and once again I was awoken, the foolish Humans have forgotten what they were, what I was, they have forgotten the lessons of history, and thus, they are doomed to repeat it. I have awoken after a mere five years, the child I am bound to is dying, I must act swiftly if he is to live.

Naruto/Inuyasha  
To be a True Kitsune  
In the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack another fox comes to Konoha, he comes to teach the young vessel how to be a True Kitsune, when the time is right the Vessel will become a Kitsune.

Naruto/ Code Geass  
Eyes of the King  
Lelouch Lamperouge, Demon Emperor, unknowingly passed his Geass down through generations, though it took millennia until a descendant of his would awaken it, The Bearer of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto/Nurarihyon no Mago  
Naruto of the Nuragumi  
Many years after the war with Madara, Naruto is STILL around, the Kyuubi really really doesnt want to die, what neither of them had realized till the end was that the Shiki Fuuin was slowly chaning NARUTO into a youkai, into the Kyuubi, having spent many centuries alone he seeks for someone to end him, then he hears about the grandson of Nurarihyon, Nura Rikuo, and how he dealt a massive blow to Tsuchigumo, maybe this Nura Rikuo can kill me. Heh, the way the onlookers described him he seems like me, back when I was human. Will Rikuo kill Naruto, or will Rikuo give Naruto a reason to continue his dreary existence.

Naruto/Nurarihyon no Mago  
Naruto, Summoner of the Hyakki  
On the day after the Genin exams a seal on Narutos forehead activates and out pops a strange scroll. Along with said scroll comes a note, 'Hello Sochi, if you are reading this then both I and your father are dead, to claim your heritage sign the scroll in blood, Your Mother, Uzumaki Kushina' Naruto does so, and suddenly an odd fello pops up, Nura Rikuo.

Naruto  
Master of Chakra Strings  
Chakra Strings,a little utilized technique, used primarily for chakra control and, in Suna, for Puppeteering. What happens when one blonde with a highly active imagination and Multiple Personality Syndrome comes accross chakra strings and elemantal manipulation, dun dun dun.(Idea for story inspired by the story 'shi no tenshi')

Naruto  
Ghost Flame  
A pale blue flame, the gift the Kyuubi grants its container, the Ghost Flame, said to light the lanterns of the ferryman of the dead, a pale fire far superior to the black flames of Amaterasu, where the Flames of Amaterasu burn for 7 days and nights the pale blue flames of Ghost Fire can burn for a thousand years.

Naruto  
Fuuton: Kazegakure no Jutsu  
Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan, thanks to the Kyuubi his natural wind affinity has been increased to the point where he can literally dissolve into thin air, Fuuton: Kazegakure no Jutsu, his first original technique, with it he vanishes after the academy, with it, he infiltrates the library, with it he steals the forbidden scroll. With it, and Kage Bunshin, the ultimate shinobi is born.

Naruto/Bleach  
Naruto no Senbonzakura  
When Minato summoned the shinigami he had only one true motive, 'Protect Naruto', thus the shinigami gave Naruto a gift, Senbonzakura, her last wielder had reincarnated long ago and had never regained his reiatsu. Senbonzakura would have a wielder once again, and the boy would never be alone.

Naruto/Pokemon  
The Ninetailed Sage  
It is said that there is a Ninetails older then all other beings currently alive, a being whose power surpasses that of Arceus, a being Arceus himself consulted when first creating life.

Naruto/Inuyasha  
Kitsune  
The Shikon no Miko, rumored to be the creator of the oldest ninpou, Fuuinjutsu, techniques older then the Rikudo Sennin himself. The Shikon no Miko of the modern day is rumored to know more of seals then any other, a master of seals unsurpassed. When the Kyuubi was sealed young Naruto became a Hanyou. Never having seen anything like it, fearing that the fox might be able to escape, the Sandaime sent a message to the Shikon no Miko, requesting her presence.

HP/Bleach  
The Ultimate Hollow  
Aizen has been trapped by Yamamoto, and a garganta has been opened, a small 5 year old boy, whose mask fragment is in the shape of a lightning bolt scar and whose zanpakuto looks like a stick has only four words to say, Shatter all Reality, Magus.

HP/Naruto  
Legend of the Four  
Phoenix, Pure of Heart. Dragon, Will of Iron. Pixie, Mischeivous by Nature. Fae, Peaceful Soul. These are the Four Lost Clans, four clans who have never been combined, now, a child who can sign all four is born, cared for by the Guardian of Four, Harry Potter.

Naruto/Inuyasha  
Kyuubi no Inu  
The Kyuubi, long thought to be a fox, is a dog. Naruto has been greatly changed by the sealing, looking much like a young Sesshoumaru, now the story begins.

Naruto  
The Broken  
There is only so much abuse a child's mind can take before it fractures, Naruto has tried countless coping methods, now, the real him his nothing but a fragment, and his masks are all anyone, even himself, ever sees. Uchiha Sasuke's mind shattered when his brother placed him under Tsukiyomi and made him watch the death of his clan over and over and over, but he only has three personas, Power Hungry, Brooding Pessimist, Ice Cold Prince. Sakura Haruno has been bullied far too much for her self esteem, she's been pushed over the edge, but she only has three selves, Inner, Outer, True. Hatake Kakashi has no Idea what he is getting into when he passes team seven, Canon until they meet Zabuza.(the Killing Intent of Zabuza breaks Naruto's latest mask and wakes up an older one up to you which one)

Naruto/Soul Eater  
Kuroi Chi  
What would happpen if Naruto was infected with Kuroi Chi? Chrona-esque Naruto, Hinata acts for Naruto as Maka does for Chrona.(Sanity Anchor)[because in the Shinobi world, all paths to power that do not harm your comrades or civilians are acceptable, so its even more necessary]

Naruto/Bleach  
Juggernaut  
Shiki Fuuin calls upon the Spirit King, what happens when he decides that a Captain and Vice-Captain should be sealed into Naruto as well, and what happens when he decides that sealing Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi is a good idea?

Naruto/Bleach  
Illusive Lord  
Shiki Fuuin calls upon the Spirit King to seal things, what happens when the Spirit King accidentally gives Uzumaki Naruto Kyoka Suigetsu?

Naruto/Bleach  
Essentially Shinobi  
Shiki Fuuin borrows the might of the Spirit King, a Zanpakuto gets sealed into Naruto along with the Fox. Sting all Enemies to death, Suzumebachi!

Harry Potter  
Forlorn Melody  
Harry Potter had few possesions when he lived  
with the Dursleys, the most improtant of them,  
to him at least, was something no one else  
ever saw, or heard, his flute, carved with  
strange markings the origins of which he would  
not learn till he turned 11, the flutes  
calming tunes gathered the animals near him.  
In Hogwarts he would become known as 'The  
Piper' by muggleborn students, wielding his  
magic through the song of the flute.

Naruto/Harry Potter  
Mind Fox  
The Kyuubi's mind is bound by the Yondaime's  
seal, but what if the Kyuubi is a master of  
the mind arts?(can use Harry, Dumbledore, or Voldemort)

Naruto/Harry Potter  
Naruto of the Endless Masks  
Fuuinjutsu is a language, Shinobi are Tricksters. This is what Naruto has been taught, by one Harry Potter, known in the history books as Shin no Sennin. It was under his tutelage that the fourth crafted the Hiraishin, under his tutelage that the fourth crafted the Shiki Fuuin. He who crafted the Seven Blades of Mist, he who taught the Rikudo Sennin, he who forged Kusanagi. Under his Tutelage will rise, Naruto of the Endless Masks.

Harry Potter/Naruto  
Memoirs of Akatsuki  
What happens when Harry Potter aged five years old finds a strange book entitled, 'Memoirs of Akatsuki' a set of texts which originally held Nine Volumes, but now only holds two, welcome, the Heir of Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa no Deidara! Deidara and Sasori esque Harry, Darkish!Harry

Naruto  
Marksman of Konohagakure no Sato  
Uzumaki Naruto knew within his first month at the acadaemy, at the tender age of six, that he would learn little there. The teachers sabotaged him contstantly. The only word he could trust was the written word. And there was little on Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu within the part of the shinobi library he could access as an academy student, surprisingly however, there was a truly massive amount of information on Fuuinjutsu in the library, easily accessible. Thus he began his foray into the enthralling world of Fuuinjutsu. At the age of seven he had begun to craft what would become his ultimate weapon. But he did not complete it until the third round of the Chuunin exams, until then he had maintained his mask. But now, in his fight with Neji he could finally unveil his masterpiece. BANG! slight Hellsing cross, Rip Van Winkle's Magic Bullet technique!

Naruto/Hellsing  
Bound by Blood  
The Kyuubi upon refused to be bound into a weak human, thus it decided to seek out any unique parts of his DNA, finding what it was looking for, the highly reccesive traits that would make ts container feared, not realizing that the blood it was awakening was the blood and memories of Alucard. Nor that it was binding its container to serve another. Dun Dun Dun, Alucard-esque Naruto, Hinata is master!

Stargate SG-1/Naruto  
Fox Guardians  
Two Sages sealed themselves away, the chakra of the Kyuubi altering their physical form, bound to keep the Shinobi Arts alive, they rest, unkown to them a Stargate lies upon their world...Dun dun dun!(Characters are Naruto and Hinata)

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha  
Artificer

All of the Lost Logia had to come from somewhere no? this is my take on it. The Idea is that there are those born with the innate ability to solidify magic, creating magical items, then they 'program' these items with their intent, there is a strange Lost Logia known as the 'Artificer's Handbook' which the Artificer of the story encounters at age four, at age ?[Artificers, due to their greater connection to magical influences live MUCH longer lives than ordinary mages, who already live longer lives due to possessing greater energy levels than non-mages, thanks to the 'Artificers Handbook' they also are very knowledgeable from a young age] they interfere in the book of darkness incident as the defense program is going nuts, they then repair the book! YAY! result, the unison device is still there, Hayate has a LOT more power at her disposal, a lot of info on Linker Cores and magic itself is available, if anyone can manage to find it in a tome bigger than the 'Infinite Library'...

Naruto/HP  
Master of the Bijuu  
Harry Potter, Master of Death, he lived for centuries, studying, learning, in his life he learned almost everything, and then he learned of the balance of the world, as humans continued their self destructive course he devised a solution, a destructive being that would force human kind to start over again and again, developing in new ways each and every time, then came the Rikudou Sennin, then came the Jinchuuriki.

HP  
Truth of Slytherin's Chamber  
Salazar had many secrets, but his greatest secret was that he was pratically Immortal, in order to hide this he built the Chamber of Secrets, in which his Animagus form of a Basilisk would sleep, until awoken by an heir. If the Heir was worthy Salazar would awaken and teach him, if not... Salazar would continue to slumber. That was the plan, until two Heirs were present at once. Salazar chose the newer Heir, as the older one was truly an idiot.

Naruto  
Parlor of the Spider  
Uzumaki Naruto, due to genetic quirks, fuuinjutsu quirks, and massive power overload she now posses a kekkai genkai that enables her to use pheromones, genjutsu, and a unique voice frequency to make people serve her, through the use of a special seal she can seal the effects of her kekkai genkai onto a person. "Step into my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly"

HP/FMA  
Memories of Truth  
I am Harry James Potter, and I have a stupidly large amount of information I never learned stuck in my head, looks like the Truth can't take back Knowledge it has given, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oooh A LETTER FOR ME!

HP/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Eternal Magicks  
After the Ceremonial Duel Atem and Maahado are reincarnated together, with all their memories, and all their powers. What happens when they move into #5 Privet Drive when Harry is four?

HP  
Sociopathic Anti-Hero  
Harry James Potter has been raised in an abusive household, therefore, he never learned right from wrong, but he is an absolute genius and a prodigy in the art of manipulating magic, so much so that he has mimicked every technique he has seen people do on tv...No exceptions...No Emotions... And total insanity.

Naruto/FSN  
Blades of the Whirlpool  
What if the Uzumaki's shared the same origin as Shirou Emiya? due to Avalon Shirou's DNa changed, and his Reality Marble became a bloodline, all blades stored within lie in the minds of all Uzumaki!

Naruto  
Archaic  
Long before the Rikudou Sennin was born Shinobi dwelt in the shadows, without ninjutsu or genjutsu they were not the battlefield force multipliers so many are nowadays, they were people who had no face, a people without a home, a people without a culture. A people of assasins. Naruto has wound up studying under one of the last 'Archaic' shinobi. The Joker, the Idiot, the Dobe, these are all masks, but his determination to protect, to become Hokage, these are not. What is Kakashi's reaction when he realizes Naruto could have killed him at any moment. What happens when Naruto, just for a second drops his masks, while Hidden in the Mist.


	2. Plot Bunny Horde, The Second Wave, CGSW

Code Geass/Star Wars

When Obi-wan brought Luke, he first took him to another, an odd fellow by the name of L.L. who insisted on being called, L2, saying it was in tribute to an old friend, he behaved strangely, speaking of the machines he made as if they were his children, caring for them more than for the living, he had other quirks, but for Obi-wan, who knew him only as a scientist who possessed technology that could help the Rebellion these were the only ones he paid attention to. L2 had promised his aid to the Rebellion under one condition, that they find a pilot who could match up to the pilots for the original prototypes of the machines he built. Obi-wan hoped Luke could measure up.(and anyone who has watched Code Geass can guess who L2 is)

Code Geass/Star Wars

The Senate is largely corrupt, but one senator, G2, is known for always voting as his Empress commands, he is the senator for a world with the odd name of B2, many of the more, important individuals have been known to live for very very long times(G2 has been B2's representative since the Sith Wars) all such individuals are known only by a letter and the number 2, when a normal individual was asked why they were so content despite the fact that their rulers were immortal, they received this response, "Our rulers have taken upon themselves the burden of Kingship, and the Curse of Eternity, that they might better guard the common mans freedoms, that they might better guard the common mans peace, that they might better guard this gentle world. No, I feel no resentment." when Queen Amidala makes her plee, G2 responds, "My Empress has already commanded, Lord L2 has already moved out, once more, the Black Knights move the purge the worlds in flame."(this occurs in Episode 1, and should be AU from here on out)

Code Geass/Star Wars

L2, is a wanderer, who happens to be wandering Tatooine at the moment, what happens when he encounters Shmi Skywalker prior to her becoming a slave?(pre-canon)

Code Geass/Star Wars

L2 is a wanderer, wandering Tatooine at the moment, when he encounters Anakin Skywalker, the slave who happens to be the only human who can podrace, finally, L2 has found someone who he can use, to revive his Black Knights.

Code Geass/Star Wars

The Empire, when it was formed, few voices were raised in dissent, of these few, none dared to do more then covertly aid the Rebellion, even as the Empire's Tyranny became clear, and more voices were raised, still they did nothing more, save for one, the world of Avalon, the one world no Seperatist fleet had dared attack, the one world that, upon the formation of the Empire seceded.(note, this was intended purely as a tech vs. tech fight, if you want you can add in geass and code, but or even through in immortal characters from canon, BUT the focus should be on the difficulties in fighting an enemy that literally spans a galaxy, this should also make the Rebels fight harder, before, the Empire had little reason to produce large numbers of ships, now they have the reason they need)


	3. First Story Prompt

_Springtime Summoning, the Little Old Guy, _

_A Familiar of Zero and Harry Potter Plot Bunny/One Shot/Prompt_

_(note: up to HP is Canon up till the end of the books, and FoZ is Canon up till the smoke clearing)_

_As the smoke from Louise's customary explosion began to clear, the details of her familiar began to be seen. Human in shape, except for being about three feet tall, shorter than even Louise. Very long Hair for its stature... and not chubby in the way of dwarves. Professor Colbert's experienced eyes noted that it appeared withered, as if it had once been at least somewhat larger, both in frame and height. _Perhaps_, he thought to himself, _The Summoning put a strain upon it...

_But no, as the smoke cleared further, it became clear that the summoned being was very old, its hair was white with age, it possessed a beard so long that it had tucked it into its belt in order to keep it from the ground, and yet, that beard still threatened to trip it should it move. It's vibrant green eyes twinkled from behind glass lenses, similar to those found in the telescopes carried by ship captains, held in place by metal frames. It's skin bore none of the blemishes of age, save for a multitude of smile and laugh lines. A cane, of knobbly and knotted wood, seemingly as gnarled as the hands which held it, supported the being... for no human could live to such age as this creature had seen... and yet, it did not bear the pointed ears of an elf._

"_Qua sum Ego?" said the creature in a quizzical tone of voice._

"_I am sorry, what did you say?"_

"_Vos can non agnosco? Quam miser." the creature replied. Then lowered the lenses and stared directly into Colbert's eyes. "EGO animadverto, EGO recipero is pactum." the creature said with a voice echoing with power. Strangely, Contract Servant was completed, the Runes etched themselves upon him, and Louise felt the bond form._

"_Ah, much better... a spot of Legillemancy might get me the lingua but it does nothing for being able to speak it, fortunately, as the ancient philosophers say, 'The Pen is Mightier than the Sword', and well, the Tongue, is another pen, though it writes in the air. So now thanks to these nice runes, I can talk to you properly... isn't that nice." the Strange Familiar of Louise de Valliere said._

"_Ah, yes... quite... ah, what is your name?" Louise asked._

"_My name? My name... hmmmm, well last week it was Humphrey, week before that it was Henry, and the week before that it was...oh wait, you don't want to know the false ones do you... no, you want the name of EGO... don't you, hmmm, in that case it would be, Molestus Plasmator Pro Levitas Repletus Tempestas. Or for short, Harry Potter." Said Louise's odd, ancient familiar, now known as Harry Potter, or Molestus Plasmator Pro Levitas Repletus Tempestas._

"_That... is a long name..." Louise choked out._

"_Hmmm, do you want to learn how I earned it?"_

"_...I do not believe I do." Louise replied after a moment of hesitation._

"_Hmmm, your loss."_

_Several days had passed since the summoning, and nothing of note had happened... until now, apparently, Harry had been speaking with a maid, Siesta, of certain things an old man far from home required to remain comfortable. When a student walked by and noticed a certain glass vial Siesta had been carrying around for several days now, waiting for a student to notice so she could find its owner and return it. However, instead of asking what the maid was doing with it, she immediately decried her as a thief, only for Harry to stand up for her. In the end, somehow, Harry ended up in a duel with the Earth Mage Guiche the Bronze._

"_Yield, I do not find any honor in defeating a helpless old man." Guiche stated solemnly._

"_Helpless, child, they do not call me, Stormbringer, Master of Death. For nothing, I am far from helpless, even in my dotage." the ancient human, as he had cleared up that he was indeed, human, said._

"_Hmph, Do not let me kill you then." Guiche said, his arrogance restored by having observed the formalities._

"_Hmph, Youngsters, no respect these days..." was the ancient familiars reply._

"_I am Guiche the Bronze, so the Bronze Golem, Valkyrie, shall be your opponent." so saying, he cast forth a single rose petal to the ground, summoning an apparently feminine armor wielding a spear, and with a winged helm._

"_And I am Molestus Plasmator Pro Levitas Repletus Tempestas, the Maker of Storms, prepare yourself, for your foe this day is nature itself. "_**R****ecolligo**** Ventus In Meus Manuum , Permissum Totus Recubo Ut Pulvis Pro Mihi**_" as he chanted, winds swirled about him, and finally, a great wind burst from him, and where it passed, nothing but dust remained._

"_Hah, do you think that is all there is to Guiche the Bronze." with a wave of his wand he scattered six more petals upon the ground, summoning six new Valkyries, identical to the first save that they now possessed a shield._

"_It matters not... _**Ululatus Tempestas Propinquo , Rabidus Levitas Successio Jupiter's Ira Est Notus Per Totus Letalis Caput Capitis**_."__a mass of lightning descended from the clear sky in the blink of an eye, jagged an sharp, clear and hot, vibrantly blue. This, was not the lightning summoned by a Square Class Mage, this was beyond that... now we knew why he was called 'Stormbringer'._

_When our eyes had cleared from the spots, and we could finally look, we saw that there had only been two lightning bolts, one for Guiche, and a forked bolt that struck every Valkyrie at once, the bolt which stuck Gucihe had faded first, according to Professor Colbert, who, thanks to his long experience with Fire Magic was used to bright lights. The one that had struck the Valkyries, had remained for long enough to melt them into puddles... Guiche had gotten off lucky._

AN: ok, so I am cutting this off here, you can find the translations for all but one of the above phrases(and the two spells) below the AN. This is one Plot Bunny I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to see adopted, I want to see it continued so much, I am gonna go post it on every site I frequent...that is, Ficwad, YFF, AnimeADDventure, and probably eventually others...PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE WRITE THIS HERE...and pm me a link, or leave it in a review, either way, I will post the link on my profile_**  
**_

_Translation Notes: the other language used in the fic is Latin, in this fic, since a rather large number of spells are based heavily on Latin I am also making the Pureblood 'Political/Economical' language Latin, some of the families preferred to use Gaelic or Celtic depending on their roots, but Harry had to adapt in this one, so he learned Latin, he will be speaking it for most of the fic... I found a phrase translation site fortunately, only thing they ask is that I use good grammar and no contractions with perfect spelling...which I do normally, when not typing stream of consciousness. Oh yeah, for those of you who have issues with the occasional all caps... or for those of you who actually TAKE Latin or actually study it... I am using an online translator, I am also essentially copy/pasting the translation from there... so yeah._

_Qua sum Ego?: Where am I?_

_Vos can non agnosco? Quam miser.: You can not understand? Most unfortunate._

_EGO animadverto, EGO recipero is pactum.: I see, I accept this contract._

_lingua: language_

_EGO: Self_

_Molestus Plasmator Pro Levitas Repletus Tempestas: Annoying Maker For Lightning Filled Storms _

**R****ecolligo**** Ventus In Meus Manuum , Permissum Totus Recubo Ut Pulvis Pro Mihi: gather the winds into my hands, let all lie as dust before me(spell)**

**Ululatus Tempestas Propinquo , Rabidus Levitas Successio Jupiter's Ira Est Notus Per Totus Letalis Caput Capitis: dammit, lost the translation...and apparently the literal translation is rather off...oh well here is the literal translation, ****Howling Storm Draw near , Raging Lightness Succeeding Jupiter's Anger Is Known Very Whole Mortal Head  
**

**apparently Latin doesn't have tenses...or several other things I used in the sentence... where the hell did the Succeeding come from?**


	4. Another Story Prompt

_Birth of the Hyakki Yakko_

_Pilot Chapter_

AN: ok, so, this chappie is basically the chappie that started this story. The Plot Bunny that spawned this story... when reading it you may notice a few things, one, it is set in the Chuunin Exams, almost all of my Nurarihyon Ideas start with Nurarihyon's Fear... simply because it is the Fear that is most Ninja'ish... and he is the one I most 'Fear'... if you read carefully, you will also note the line that made this Plot Bunny into what it is today... good luck.

"_Would everyone but Neji Hyuuga and Uzumaki Naruto please exit the ring and go to the waiting area._

_*Scene Change*  
_

_Blond stood before Black... and everything changed, the atmosphere become heavy and charged. But not with tension or electricity, with Fear... the Blond's short spiky hair lengthened and became wavy, his stature did not change. But his carriage did, from excitedly determined, to simply, there. Then he noticed the eyes, where once they had been round, open and blue, now they were narrow, dangerous, and gold. He had entered the arena without weapons, now, he carried a sword with the curvature of a Katana, but it was rather too short to be one, and too long to be anything else._

"_Neji, I will give you one chance, apologize to Hinata... or I will first destroy your will... and then I will come at you with the same intent you came at her with, and I will **not** be stopped."_

"_Apologize, you break me? Despite your changed appearance, a loser, will always be a loser."_

"_Very well then... it pains me to do this, but you sought harm to a member of my Hyakki. And I cannot forgive you for your petty reasons. You will not be leaving this arena alive"_

_So saying, Naruto's form dissolved into black flame disappearing from sight, sound, scent, and touch. Neji hurriedly activated his Byakugan in order to pierce the cloaking Genjutsu he was certain his foe had used. Only to fail. His head turned, believing Hinata had told him of the Byakugan's Blind Spot. Only for that too to fail. And then, as suddenly as he had vanished, he was there, naked steel against the back of Neji's neck._

"_Do you understand now? Your 'All Seeing Eye' is useless here. Against me, all Perception is Dust in the Wind."_

"_Die."_

_So saying, Neji twisted, slamming his palm into Naruto's chest, even as the sword cut into his neck. Still, it was only a flesh wound, his foe would be dead. Only, he wasn't, black flames danced once more, and the circle where Naruto's heart should have been grew, devouring the false image Neji had 'slain'._

"_Do you see? Even your 'All Seeing Eye' cannot tell you where I truly am. Who I truly am. You only see what I want, where I want you too."_

_Neji, for the first time since his father's death, felt despair. And once more, the cold touch of steel on his body, this time, within his flesh, just between his Lung and Heart, avoiding all main Arteries and Veins._

"_Hisatsu: Tsuin Shukketsu"_

_Blood sprayed, and with it, Chakra and Seal Script. Neji perished in five minutes. It was a toss up, dead of Chakra Exhaustion, or dead of Blood Loss?_

AN: So, as you can see, pretty much the whole Pilot is one big fight scene, a lot of my pilots are those actually... the challenge is coming up with a story that WORKS and is not just gratuitous action, as for what I said earlier in the story about me not being able to write a good fight scene without a LOT of time... this idea has been floating around in my head since early 2011...so yeah, plenty of time...


	5. Prompt, To Harass, Harrying Attacks

AN:I wrote this in Doc Manager... Sainamu=To Harass, Toko=Potter... figure it out, there are enough clues

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Sainamu Toko, Uchiha Sasuke, your instructor is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight(Canon from here on teams)."

"Yatta, Sainamu-kun we are on the same team!"

"I told you Naruto-kun, as long as you passed we would be on the same team." the girl he had addressed previously replied.

"Why is the Teme on the team though?"

"The Sacrifice upon the Altar of Certainty was that Sasuke-san would end up on the same team." calmly replied the girl.

* * *

As Sasuke stared at her covertly, his incredulity hidden, he noticed a few things he had never bothered to notice about her, first, she wore non-prescription glasses, second, she had very long, wavy hair which had strange highlights, and finally, now that she had turned and the glasses were not in the way, her eyes had a strangely jewel toned green. Topping it off, she was even shorter than Naruto! Was that a senbon?

"Hmm, did you want to say something Sasuke-san?"

"Ah, no..." Sasuke turned away just in time to hide his flush of embarrassment... at getting caught.

"Are you sure?" she asked again... while setting in an odd crouched posture right in front of him!

"GAH!" was all he could get out as he fell back in his haste to get away from her projected head... and her massively huge eyes... how did she do that?

And then, as if to add insult to injury, she threw her head back, and laughed... not a chuckle, not a giggle, not a belly laugh. An honest to kami lung breaking head tossing cackling LAUGH... What was so funny? And now Naruto-dobe was joining in... Worst day EVER.

* * *

By the time their instructor had come in Sasuke was in no mood for Kakashi's mind games... Sainamu thought his introduction amusing... Sasuke started the handsigns for Gokakyu... and things got worse from there... but the bell test was on for the week after... or at least... 'Survival Training' was... it was the earliest Sasuke could possibly recover to combat capable from the NDS Sainamu had put him in

* * *

The medics had outdone themselves... Sasuke was back to his normal self... with a paranoia regarding Sainamu and Senbon pointing at him... but at least that was justified...

(Insert standard Bell Test Intro Here, include Naruto's NDE)

"Intent to kill... so, we can go all out Naruto, ignore the bells, we can take them once he is out. We pass whether he is living, unconscious or dead." commented Sainamu.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Kakashi.

"In theory three Genin can take a Jonin. This theory leaves out a few things, One, the Genin are in top shape and the Jonin is somehow impaired, you do not have the use of one eye... so that kind of counts... not the sort of impairment I would like... but I will take what I can, even though you have had that impairment since becoming a Jonin... so you can fight without that eye at full power. Two, that the Genin have some advantage other than numbers, secret techniques, a totally trapped field, something like that... we do not have any of those. Three, that the Genin know the Jonin is there, and the Jonin does not know the Genin are. Four, the team MUST posses teamwork on par with or beyond that of the Sannin themselves. When all conditions are met and cleared the Jonin MIGHT be taken down... but they have at most a 10% chance, and at most a 1% chance of all three making it out alive... and that is with all three crippled for life... these statistics only apply if the Jonin is kind, or underestimates them, and further assumes the Jonin is under-skilled or average. And that the Genin are both advanced in skill, and experienced in battle. Three Green Genin fresh from the Academy... killing a Jonin? Nominally impossible, the Hokage would have to be nuts to pass on a team like that." explained Sainamu in a massive infodump for Sasuke and Naruto, who had up until then been intending to go solo and team up only with Sainamu respectively.

"Um, so we should all fight together and hit him with everything?" asked Naruto softly.

"Yes Naruto-kun, also, don't hold back, if he was intending to take us as students from the beginning he already knows everything there is to know about us... if not, maybe we can change his mind by showing off." Sainamu said, the second part as much to Sasuke as to Naruto.

"Right. Let's Go."

Sainamu's glasses flashed as five senbon flew from each hand, the senbon striking before Kakashi had recovered from the disorienting flash... wait... why wasn't he recovering... he was getting worse? Poison? Maybe... he hadn't seen the senbon clearly enough to be sure.

Sainamu tilted her glasses again, flashing him, blinding him, by the time he blinked the dots from his eye the Genin were gone... in the same direction.

"Hmm, well, this is a good chance to see if they will properly look underneath the underneath... still, that kunoichi is scary, for a Genin." Kakashi commented.

* * *

"Sainamu-kun... why did we run?" Naruto asked petulantly, "You had him in your genjutsu, we could have taken him."

"Naruto-kun, the way I used my Genjutsu gives us a long term advantage which will grow as time passes, my Magen: Akuma no Doki, feeds on the belief of the victim that they are poisoned, slowly increasing the types of symptoms and the severity of them. It is one of the few Genjutsu that can actually kill. Kakashi is however, certain to know a host of Poisons, it is why I used so many senbon, each of them actually carried a different poison, and each of the minor toxins they carried also contains a plant that can be used to make a much more toxic venom. This way when his symptoms begin to grow and he uses a diagnostic jutsu, he will find sufficient evidence that any non poison or medic specialized nin would dismiss the idea of genjutsu immediately. However, Akuma no Doki is a very fragile illusion, even just the shifting of chakra for combat will break it, especially in its early stages. We have to wait for an hour for its matrix to set deep enough to be unaffected by battle." Sainamu explained.

"And what about when he comes after us?" demanded Sasuke.

"He will not, Hatake Kakashi would be content to fail us for failing to do anything." replied Sainamu.

"Are you sure?"

"Hatake Kakashi is famous in certain circles for failing every genin team to be given him for the past decade... despite any pressure, despite any talent they may have shown, all were failed." replied Sainamu.

"Then how do we pass?" asked Naruto.

"Every one had a single note along with the AAR, 'Failed to Demonstrate Appropriate Levels of Teamwork for Field Ops'." replied Sainamu.

"We have to show... 'Teamwork'?" asked Sasuke in a somewhat annoyed and curious tone of voice.

"Yes. Teamwork well developed enough that Kakashi feels comfortable sending us on Field Ops straight after graduation... god damn the man has high standards. Until the hour is up we need to practice with each other, three way LIGHT spar, no bruises, no ninjutsu, no genjustu."

"Hai."

* * *

"Hoh... what's this?" Kakashi commented as his eye widened at the spread of shuriken and kunai, along with the occasional, mostly off target... waay off target, senbon, coming from all angles, even above.

And then she was in front of him, and there was light... and she was gone and there was pain... fortunately he had kawarimi'ed before anything important was hit... still, at least two students had worked together well enough that perfectly green genin had injured a Jonin... had he been slower he _would _have taken a fatal hit... not good. Where is Sasuke... oh, there he is... and that was a trap.

And now Kakashi is hanging... and then there was fire and another metal ring and more light... and Kawarimi... and now he has more wounds... and burns... and all three team members have worked together... they probably did last time as well.

Back to the site of the first ambush... and yup, the weapons have three distinct levels of quality, Pariah, Mixed Family Orphan, and Clan Heir... they worked together alright.

Well... just for that he should pass them... but really that would be too easy... he needs to make sure that they are not just trying to kill him and hope they pass that way... he needs to make sure that this really is teamwork, teamwork for the teams sake.

Time to turn it up a notch.

* * *

As expected, the first two ambushes went off without a hitch, the other two wanted to try a third... so I humored them. And as I expected, it failed, Kakashi had probably gone to verify that we had worked as a team on the first ambush. I knew what he would find.

My Uncle this time around had been much nicer than last time... even if he didn't get the Ninja Stuff, he had friends who had family involved, so I knew Hatake Kakashi's rep. He was a badass... as in Dumbledore level skill, with Voldemort level ruthlessness when those who are 'Comrade' are threatened. I knew we would start being the hunted soon. So it was time to move.

* * *

I did not get why Sainamu wanted us to leave the ambush site... until she told me to leave a bunch of henged clones behind... when the memories returned... and for the first time I realized what Shadow Clones could Really DO... I was also terrified... a Burnt and Torn Kakashi had just gone through my clones like a whirlwind loose wheat.

When I related what my clones death had told me, she smiled at me and said, "It is to be expected, Hatake Kakashi was a Jounin at 13, Chuunin at 6, and graduated at 5, after spending one month in the academy, not even Itachi matched his record of ascension. Hatake Kakashi is also rumored to be a possible Hokage candidate, but not an Aspirant."

"What is the difference?" I asked, wanting to know how someone could be on the list but not be looking to be on the list.

"The Hokage Candidates are a list of potentials made by the Hokage in case of his death without successor, in such a case, the Council will choose from among the Listed. A Hokage Aspirant seeks to become the successor more directly." she replied, still smiling secretively.

Then Sasuke piped up, "Why didn't your Genjutsu do anything?"

"My Genjustu is currently focusing its energies into expanding the matrix according to the directions the poisons I implanted into Kakashi with my Senbon provide, thanks to that, when it does kick in, Kakashi will be even less suspicious, in theory." her smiling face replied.

"In theory?" Sasuke said, his head tilted quizzically.

"Magen: Akuma no Doki is a Genjutsu I created, most Genjutsu are like that actually, I just got a head start."

* * *

Hmm, I just killed a whole load of clones... and now I am starting to feel nauseous did Naruto already figure out the Doki Kage? No... he doesn;t have the control or knowledge for that one... I will have to rectify that... hmm... the Senbon! It must have been a delayed poison on the Senbon... but... why delay it... specifically for this ambush... but they immediately abandoned it... Genjutsu... clever girl, using the flash of her glasses as the carrier, almost no warning, virtually impossible to detect... now then, lets see what it is... hmm, this matrix is odd... lets run a diagnostic since it seems to be... oh my... I actually AM poisoned... and that is some pretty heavy stuff for a genin to get her pretty little hands on, now why did I ever think it could be... that genjutsu is seriously insidious... and dangerous.

Ok, lets see what this matrix looks like... oh my... that is scary...she was NOT kidding around when she said they would pass even if they had to do it over my cooling corpse... yep, this is clearly teamwork for the team, if they wanted to kill me they would have waited till the genjutsu activated and THEN ambushed me.

Still, KAI. Time to go find them and announce their passing... oops... looks like I missed something in that Diagnostic... oh dear... *thump*

* * *

Hoh, he found Akuma no Doki... and activated the surprise... *Cackling Laugh* "Hey, come on, Kakashi-sensei was kind enough to knock himself out for us."

"Eh? What do you mean Sainamu-kun?"

"Simple, he found Magen:Akuma no Doki, and made a mistake." Sainamu commented.

"A mistake?" Sasuke asked... hoping not to run afoul the same sort of mistake.

"Hmm, when you encounter a Genjutsu user like me, always be careful about what might be on their weapons... their Genjutsu might be the Lock on another poison, and Kai the Key." with that Sainamu started leading them to Kakashi's unconscious form.

* * *

AN: So, I think I gave more than enough hints... I all but outright stated who Sainamu was both in the opening AN and the first part where it is Sainamu's POV...

anyway, the Concept came from Harry's name,

harry=to harass, to annoy, to make harassment strikes against an enemy

so was born Sainamu Toko, Genjutsu specialist, Senbon user, surgical strike expert, information hoarder, and FEMALE... because I needed to stick Sainamu on T7 for the chapter seed from which this monster(for me) sprang to work... the seed itself was actually JUST the opening bits of combat, the part with the flashing glasses and the flying senbon and the disappearing team, everything else was written as I went...I just realized how my using Sasuke to describe Sainamu sounds... gods I don't believe I might have written purple prose... or that it actually WORKED... I cannot tell... for that matter... does it sound like Sasuke is almost starting to fall for Sainamu?

btw, the 'Huge Eyes' bit is Sainamu using a bit of Genjutsu to imitate Trelawney's Bug Eye Effect for the 'Weird Factor'


	6. Artificial Master, Artificial Servant

The Sigils had been annihilated in her stead... the reagent had been confirmed... so why? Everything had gone right, everything had been perfect. So, why... why were there three Servants? Why were there three Servants, none of whom was Heracles?

"Are you our Master?" asked the one closest to her, a male figure dressed in skintight purple of an indefinable fabric.

"Yes." the confused and conflicted Master replied.

"Allow me to introduce us, we who have been summoned as Servant Berserker. I am the Third Child, the one in red is the Second Child, the one in white is the First Child."

Next spoke the one introduced as the First, in the same skintight unknown, unknowable fabric, in white, her strangely empty voice chillingly to one who who has always spoken truth with emotion, "These pillars... you sought to summon Heracles? Yet, this place is oly loosely connected with his myth... rumor unfounded. It seems the ritual chose you as the reagent instead."

The Second Child spoke next, red hair and red clothing, "Dolls for a Doll... do you think her story will mirror our own Third?"

Finally, the Third Child spoke again, "Our wish will be granted, Our Master will live, and so her Fate will not be our own. A False Legend, a Fake Legend, a Scripted Legacy. These things will not await her."

Together, they invoked their Noble Phantasms... three sets of inhuman armors settled upon their human forms... and then I knew... Ilyasviel von Einzbern had gained a greater Servant than even Heracles...

_(A/N: ok, so, this was short... eh, anyway, the challenge here is pretty simple, instead of Ilyasviel summoning Heracles, she summons someone like herself, someone who is Artificial, someone whose existence is not Natural... this can range from someone like Shinji, whose Existence is molded from pretty much Day One, to some like Rei, whose Birth was Artificial, to some like Asuka, who was originally Natural, but became Artificial, or you could use someone who is LITERALLY Artificial... a Game NPC/PC[lolz, Kite/Aura] or a Made Existence, it just has to be someone who could ascend to the Throne of Heroes)_


	7. Prompt, Yasuri Nanami in Halkeginia

As the tail end of Louise de la Valierre's spell rang around the courtyard a large explosion went up...

Left behind by the explosion was a slight girl, wearing a strange garb, a black dresslike cloth under a smaller red dresslike cloth which had only one sleeve, the sleeve rested halfway down her upper arm. Finally, she had green hair, and a hole in her chest... WAIT... a _hole in her chest_! Her Familiar could not be dead... right... right...

And then her Familiar's eyes opened. That was scary...

* * *

Where... am I? Shichika has not killed me yet... why am I not still in the temple? This... is cruel. The strange girl thought... opening her eyes and lifting herself up, she had no worry regarding the wound left by Akutou Bitou, it would not bleed. Instead, she looked about... and saw a multitude of weeds... and perhaps a reason to continue living.

"How, did I get here?" Yasuri Nanami asked of the group of weeds with a potential purpose and one potentially worthwhile foe, her voice back to the placid tone she had spoken with back on the island, instead of the almost psychotic tone she had adopted after leaving the isle.

Her potential purpose answered her, "I summoned you."

"Ah, is that right? Do you need a Sword?" Nanami's quiet tones made her question seem... scary.

"I summoned you as my Familiar." her maybe Owner said.

"Familiar?" with a quizzical tilt to her head Nanami asked, "What is a Familiar?"

Her maybe Owner answered, "A Protector and Companion."

"Ah... I am just a Sword... I wonder if I can protect... I have only ever killed up to now after all... sa... maybe this is good, or maybe this is bad. I don't really mind either way." her still calm tone made her statement seem even more chilling, as if killing did not matter in the slightest. Her tiny body and clearly frail constitution just made it all the more terrifying.

* * *

What is with this Familiar... why isn't the hole in her chest bleeding? No, more importantly, what does she mean when she calls herself a Sword? Louise had never encountered someone so completely at ease with the concept of killing, as if human life was worthless, still, she had to complete the contract.

And so she tried to... but her Familiar to be was completely avoiding every attempt to kiss her... and then she asked, "Is a kiss how your people seal contracts? I suppose I should tell you, I am not a Companion... the only way for me to Protect is to kill every threat. Do you want a Sword?" her tone still utterly placid... still, there was warning in it.

"Yes." and with that her Familiar stopped trying to avoid the kiss... and initiated one of her own. "Then, this is the contract, I am your Sword, and you are my Owner. And that is all that matters."

* * *

(A/N: so yeah... I am very very tempted to show Nanami pwning ppls... but meh, I suck at fight scenes and it would likely be an epic fail on my part with Nanami curbstomping everyone... this is a prompt anyway... in case you cannot tell, Nanami is summoned during the fight under the Buddha of Swords directly after Shichika removed Akutou Bitou but prior to her getting up again. Anyway, Yasuri Nanami is from the anime Katanagatari... currently I am watching it and intend to go looking for the LN after I finish the anime. But this version is from the Anime... and partly inspired by the only other Katanagatari crossover fic on this site... "Swordless Shinobi")


	8. Prompt, Grail goes BOOM, stop it? how?

The Fourth Grail War had started a terrible cycle, with every war previous having no winner the Grail had possessed immense amounts of Prana, when the Fifth ended with the Lesser Grail destroyed again the Greater Grail gained even more Prana.

When the Fourth ended the next war occurred a mere 10 years later, when the Fifth ended the next war occurred five years later, when the Sixth ended with the Winner having discovered the corruption of the Grail the Grail was destroyed again.

The Seventh began a mere year later, with the same results. The 8th war began a mere six months later, the same results. The 9th war occurred a month later. And every Successive war began immediately afterwards.

By now the Magus Association and Church had become aware that the Grail Wars had spiraled out of all control, but it was too late. No one with a spark of Od could enter the Greater Grail's chambers when a War was ongoing.

And so it went, on and on. In the end the Church and Association had banned all Magi from Fuyuki. It did not matter. At the end of the 20th War and the third year since the 10th war, The Grail had reached critical mass, wish or no wish. IT would happen.

Angra Mainyu was born in the womb of the Grail, carried to term by countless human sacrifices. And the world Burned.

(A/N: the Fifth occurred far too soon, why? the reason intended to be portrayed here is the immense amounts of Prana even the weakest Heroic Spirit contains and gains over the course of the war. The only Servant summoned multiple times is not even Dead yet... thusly, my conclusion is that the Heroic Spirits(the summoned copies anyway) are trapped within the Greater Grail until a wish is made. Thus, Angra Mainyu was basically eating legends... with a diet like that eventually it would no longer require a wish to be born...)


	9. Conceptual Ideas

HP/MGLN

Harry is a little genius, with Patterns, which makes languages and math easy for him to learn. Because of this he takes home excellent grades there while Dudley struggles. Rather than get pissed off at Harry however, the Dursley's are furious with Dudley. Looking Stupid is Not Allowed. Because of this Harry becomes confident, even if only in regards to Math and Language. This leads to Harry taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in Third Year. By taking these courses Harry uncovers underlying patterns, subtle relationships between Arithmantic Equations and Runic Forms. He later abandons England to go to Uminari City, a place without a modern magical society, but of great importance to the world's magic. Uminari sits atop the center of a massive Node, the Node where all Eastern Leylines converge. Harry creates a sort of Psuedo Tome of the Night Sky, that is to say, a more primitive version of the Tome of the Night Sky possessing only the ability to record spells.

MGLN/Any Sci Fi series involving humans encountering Aliens

"Enemies are Allies who have not been befriended yet"

"Friendship through superior Firepower"

these two statements effectively summarize Nanoha's creed. What happens when the Human race is comprised entirely of Nanoha-esque personalities(if only in that they follow this creed)?


End file.
